Hilary Robinson
Hilary Robinson is a fictional character from the Australian soap opera Neighbours, played by Anne Scott-Pendlebury. The character first appeared on-screen during the episode broadcast on 25 June 1987. The character departed the show on 28 February 1990 following her decision to quit in 1989. Scott-Pendlebury reprised her role in 2005 for the serial's 20th anniversary episode, and again in February 2015 ahead of the 30th anniversary. She is characterised as a bossy and meddling woman who lacks romance and seeks comfort interfering with her Neighbours' personal lives. Hilary's main storyline was mothering an illegitimate child Matt Robinson (Ashley Paske). He arrives in Erinsborough to forge a relationship with his birth mother. The character's "hard-edged approach to life" mellowed during the storyline. Development Hilary is characterised as a "stuffy and proper" woman and not an ideal mother figure.8 Her bossy manner and liking to organise everyones lives angers other characters. This surprises Hilary because she never sets out to offend others and is not vindictive. She is an honest person which is important to her, though others perceive it as tactlessness.7 Hilary enjoys meddling in other people's personal lives. She does so because she lacks romance in her own life and does not have male friends. But the character does have a neat and attractive dress style but men become alarmed by her bossy tendencies. Hilary also believes that men only want sex and is wary of any attention.7 Hilary was introduced into the show as the cousin of Jim Robinson (Alan Dale).9 She arrives in Ramsay Street to attend Scott Robinson (Jason Donovan) and Charlene Mitchell's (Kylie Minogue) wedding. Her first storyline saw her nearly exposing the secret that relative Paul Robinson (Stefan Dennis) has married Gail Lewis (Fiona Corke) for business reasons after spying on them.9 Dennis later recalled the storyline as one of his favourites because "it was just silly, fun stuff to play."10 The show later invested in a backstory for the character. They played a storyline in which she had an illegitimate child.8 Matt Williams (Ashley Paske) was introduced into the show when he tracks Hilary down. She had become pregnant with Matt following a short romance when she was aged twenty. Hilary rejects Matt because she feels ashamed and fears a negative reaction from her Neighbours. But he decides to stay and convinces Hilary to tell the Robinson family the truth. They go onto create a strong relationship.8 A writer from Neighbours.com assessed that "her slightly 'hard-edged' approach to life was softened slightly" through her relationship with Matt.7 Storylines Hilary arrives in Ramsay Street to attend Scott and Charlene's wedding. While staying at Number 22, she discovers Paul has married Gail for business reasons and nearly exposes their secret. Hilary interferes with Jim's love life, match-making him with her friend Beverly Marshall (Lisa Armytage), whom he eventually marries. She is thrown out of the Robinson household for telling Nick Page (Mark Stevens) he is not part of the Robinson family. She moves in with Sharon Davies (Jessica Muschamp) while Edith Chubb (Irene Inescort) is away. She then begins feuding with Joe Mangel (Mark Little) and Kerry Bishop (Linda Hartley-Clark). Kerry becomes enraged by Hilary after she sets up an aviary; Kerry, an animal rights activist, releases the birds and Hilary argues with her. She attempts to save some of the birds, but falls from a ladder. Bronwyn Davies (Rachel Friend) finds her and saves her life. Matt is revealed to be Hilary's son. She initially tries to keep it a secret until he blackmails her, telling her he will walk out on her for good, in turn making Hilary publicly reveal him as her son. Hilary begins a relationship with Kenneth Muir (Roger Boyce); they later split up when he finds out Hilary has been tax evading. Hilary decides to leave Ramsay Street permanently; this angers Paul, after Hilary withdraws her funding of the Robinson Corporation. Hilary suggests Matt come back to Adelaide with her but he decides to stay and she leaves alone. Hilary later makes a cameo appearance in Annalise Hartman's (Kimberley Davies) documentary. She credits her time living in the street as helping her rebuild her relationship with Matt. In 2015, Hilary and her friend Janice Stedler (Helen Noonan) go to the Erinsborough community centre for their flu shots, and Hilary complains about the waiting times to Karl Kennedy (Alan Fletcher). She later apologises and explains that she is unhappy about the mayor cutting community services to help fund the Erinsborough Festival. When the mayor, Paul, turns up to talk about the festival with a journalist, Hilary interrupts to say she is a victim of his budget cuts. Paul takes Hilary back to his apartment and berates for her actions. While waiting for her bus, Hilary meets Daniel Robinson (Tim Phillipps), Scott and Charlene's son. She admits to Paul that she moved back to Erinsborough after a falling out with Matt's wife. Hilary threatens to stay at Paul's apartment for the night, so he gives her money to start up some of the community services again. Harold Bishop (Ian Smith) drives Hilary home. A couple of months later, Hilary returns to give Paul his daughter Amy Williams's (Zoe Cramond) last known address. When Naomi Canning (Morgana O'Reilly) tells Hilary that Paul no longer wants to find Amy, Hilary says she will track her down instead, unless she can have Paul's dog B2 to keep her company. Paul agrees and Hilary tells him he can visit B2 anytime. After learning that Paul wants to close Erinsborough High to build a housing development, Hilary returns on behalf of the pensions association to voice their opposition. Hilary also makes it clear that she is displeased about Paul keeping Amy's return from her, especially after she helped to find her. Paul hosts a family lunch for Hilary and invites Daniel, Amy and her son Jimmy (Darcy Tadich). Hilary then promises to take Paul's arguments back to the pensions association. Hilary invests fifty dollars in Paul and Amy's gazeebo business. But Amy decides not to go ahead with the business because of Paul's deceit. Imogen Willis (Ariel Kaplan) offers legal advise to Hilary and she demands her money back from Paul. Daniel manages to diffuse the legal proceedings by taking her out for dinner. A few weeks later, Hilary is introduced to Doug Willis (Terence Donovan) and his family, who are looking for a care home for him as he is suffering from Alzheimer's disease. Hilary tells them about the home where she is living, but Doug becomes irritated by the conversation and insults Hilary. She later informs Doug's son, Brad (Kip Gamblin), that Doug has been blacklisted from the home. Hilary informs mayor Sonya Mitchell (Eve Morey) that the pensioners association has received too much funding. They relocate the funds to the Erinsborough High after school study programme on the condition that Hilary becomes the administrator of the programme. Category:Retired Category:In Love Category:Female Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes